Animals, such as pets, often have the equivalent of human red eye in pictures, hereafter also referred to as “pet eye,” but with different colors. Although the phrases red eye and pet eye include the term “eye”, the discoloration from the red eye and pet eye conditions actually occurs in the pupils of humans and animals, respectively. Accordingly, the term “eye” in this art often is intended to refer to “pupil,” as opposed to an entire eye. For example, a digital image of a dog may represent the dog's pupils as being green in color. In addition, sometimes even the two pupils of an animal have different colors. Conventional human red eye correction procedures that rely upon detecting pixels of a red color, however, are not useful for correcting these pet eye conditions. Another pet eye condition is referred to as a white eye or cue ball condition. In this case the entire pupil appears white or light in color similar to the color of a glint.
It would thus be desirable to provide a solution or improved solution for overcoming or mitigating these pet eye conditions.